Uke's, Seme's, One Shots, And Requests, Oh My!
by InuDemonGirl
Summary: One Shots Revolving Around Any And All Yaoi Pairings!  Requests Are Being Taken And I'm Throwing In A Few Of My Own.  Details Inside.  Read and Review!
1. Uke Prowness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. So back off you bloodthirsty lawyers! I don't have any money anyways! If you touch my Yaoi collection I'll maim you! Have a nice day. :3

**Author's Note (Important Please Read):** Ahh. Here we go. This is basically a collection of one-shots revolving around any and all Yaoi pairings from Naruto. It's for me and you, my lovely readers, to decide. So give me suggestions of pairings and theme's! **I'm open to ANY Yaoi pairing that suits your fancy. Just be nice and don't ask for the impossible. **For instance, Kimimaro and Gai. That's IMPOSSIBLE. They've never met/seen each other at all. Uh-oh, I'm giving you guys idea's. I'll quit while I'm ahead. :p But, anyways, I'll be posting my own and your guys' as fast as I can write them! Oh! And on another note, plz define who you wish for your seme and your uke. I always place my seme's first in the pairing list.

CLEAR UPS:

'…' Thoughts

"…" Spoken dialogue

(…) Notes from me

**Uke Prowess**

Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Genma/Raidou, Kotetsu/Izumo

The quiet of the trio was disrupted by the long drawn-out sigh of none other than Genma.

Kotetsu glanced up from writing out his mission report while Kakashi merely kept his nose buried between the pages of his ever-present orange book.

"Do they have training for Uke's that I don't know about," Genma groaned around his senbon.

The other ninja nodded in sympathy, a frown gracing his face. "They're born with the power of uke in them," he said solemnly, allowing his pen to drop onto the desk. "Their pouts…" Kotetsu trailed off, an image of Izumo appearing in his mind instantly.

"Puppy eyes…" Genma added, the silver between his lips twitching.

The former ANBU member remained silent, the only sound coming from his direction the soft shuffle of paper as his page was turned.

"He asked me to go to Snow Country with him," Genma grunted. "He knows I hate the cold. I told him no."

"And then," Kotetsu asked, knowing exactly what was coming. He picked back up his pen and began to scribble furiously. He had to finish this before Iruka came in. The chuunin could be so ruthless sometimes.

Genma sighed and leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head. His eyes fluttered closed in remembrance. "It's his eyes," he confessed. "They teared up and he pulled the 'It'll be romantic' crap. And how we never get to spend much time together. Dammit."

A loud groan interrupted Genma's rant seconds before Kotetsu's head hit the desk with a thump. "I have to get Izumo's chocolate from Sumi-san's shop."

A raised eyebrow followed by a grunt was his answer. Genma pried one eye open to fix it on Kotetsu in disbelief. "You're going all the way to the other side of the village after pulling a B-rank mission for _chocolate_?"

The exhausted ninja turned his head and Genma saw the grimace that crossed his features.

Another quiet rustle indicated that Kakashi had turned yet another page.

"I made the mistake of going to see him as soon as I got home. The minute I hit the door I got a hug and a request for chocolate. He told me he hadn't had any of Sumi-san's chocolate in a week. I told him that I was tired and it was a B-rank mission. He gave me THE pout. I'd better get something in return for this."

Lifting his head once more, Kotetsu stared mournfully at his half-finished report.

Kakashi snorted before shutting his book with an audible snap. The two seme's watched him intently as he carefully tucked it away. That one eye full of boredom pinned them both. "Your uke's are nothing compared to Iruka. His methods are cruel and ruthless. Inhuman."

They both stared at the copy-ninja as he lazily stood and waltzed to the door. Waiting in anticipation for his confession, Kotetsu and Genma tensed as he turned in the doorway.

Fixating his eye upon his fellow seme's, he said the words all seme's dreaded. When heard these words caused them to tremble in utmost fear.

"He withholds sex for weeks and sometimes even months."

The End

**Author's Note: **That's it for the first one! Sorry it's so short! I'll make them longer I promise! This one was to get the ball rolling. It was stuck in my head and demanded to be wrote.


	2. Lost Time Part 1

**Author's Note: **Okay, this one takes place after Sasuke comes back from Orochimaru-sama's. I'm gonna play with it a little because I've only seen up to episode 137. So, Sasuke has killed both Orochimaru-sama and Itachi. And for more details read the darn story. :p

**Lost Time**

**Part 1**

Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto

Genre: Angst & Romance if you squint

Naruto sighed softly to himself as the door shut with a soft click behind him. He was half an hour late.

As expected, a blur of black and pale skin plowed into him, those strong arms wrapping around his waist. The dark haired head burrowed into his chest, lanky frame trembling.

"I hate it when you have to go," the voice he knew so well said, tears evident in the tone.

A placating hand fell upon that crop of dark hair to gently smooth the cowlicks down. "You know I have to, Sasuke-chan. But I'll always come back to you. Are you hungry?"

A small nod was his only answer. With gentle hands Naruto pushed him away and wiped the tears from that beautiful pale face.

Leading Sasuke into the kitchen, he set about preparing dinner in the cramped quarters. The child trapped in a man's body sat at the table, watching his every move.

Naruto's fingers moved automatically as his mind wandered directions he wished it wouldn't. But it drifted there nonetheless.

When he'd found Sasuke lying in a pool of blood a mere four miles from Konoha's gates he'd been terrified and relieved. Funny how those two emotions mix so often.

Tsunade-sama had informed him that Sasuke, besides a few bruises and fatigue, was fine. The blood was not his.

Once Sasuke woke, however, things had been disastrous. He'd screamed and cried and refused to release Naruto from his death grip. One mere brush of someone's hand besides the kitsune-container's and his screams would shatter windows.

Many tests and talks later, it was realized that Sasuke was no longer Sasuke. He had the mentality of a scared and frightened child; his only connection to the past at all was Naruto.

So the child-Sasuke was put in the ANBU soldier's care. He was relieved from his duties until further notice; his only mission to look after his former teammate.

With a sigh Naruto shook himself from his thoughts and placed a plate in front of Sasuke.

Those eyes that used to be so full of contempt and pride now looked up at him imploringly.

"Naruto-san, are you mad at me," he asked quietly, playing with the food before him.

"No. I'm just tired, Sasuke-chan. The faster you eat the sooner we can read another chapter from your book," the whiskered ninja said, forcing a smile upon his face.

The food disappeared at the speed of light and the two went to snuggle up on the couch. Naruto with the large novel in his hand, Sasuke pressed up against his side staring at the pages intently.

Three pages into the book Sasuke was asleep, his even breathing stirring Naruto's blonde locks.

With a sigh the content look dropped from his face, revealing his true expression. Tired, sorrowful, distraught.

Lifting the taller man in his arms, he took the short walk to the bedroom in long strides, placing the sleeping bundle on the bed.

Yanking off his shirt, he lay beside the oblivious being, running scarred hands through that dark hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered, tears filling his cerulean eyes. "I should have found you sooner. Tried harder. I've always loved you. I still do. I know it's my fault, but this time I won't let you go. I won't ever let you go."

PART 2 COMING SOON…

**Author's Note: **Yep. There's a part 2. XD This is kinda a teaser. Yeah I know. Still short. But I WILL make them longer. WARNING: Part 2 contains character death. Haven't even started it yet, but it will be up soon. Hopefully. :P


	3. Lost Time Part 2

**Author's Note: **I apologize to the people who are actually reading this for taking so long, but real life butted in and got in the way. Bows Lowly Please forgive me and don't throw your shiruken or kunai my way! And to make up for it, be prepared for Smut! And Kyuubi too! Although my smut will have to be slightly modified because they took out the NC-17 rating. Cries All the good smuttier fanfiction has been banned to adultfanfiction! So cruel! But I shall deliver smut none-the-less! Oh, and character death ahead. To find out who gets the axe of doom read on! XD

**Lost Time**

**Part 2**

Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto & Kyuubi/Sasuke

Genre: Angst & Romance & Smut

'Why is it so dark… Where is the light… I can hear him… That Dobe… What is he doing here… Where the fuck am I…'

Eyelids lifted to reveal blurry dark orbs that shot around the unfamiliar room. A pale hand went to his side to find his weapon pouch missing. That same hand lifted to find no headband either, as well as shorter hair that remembered.

"Oi, Dobe. You cut my hair," Sasuke grunted, reaching over to smack Naruto lightly upside the head.

"Sa…Sasuke," Naruto said in wonder, his ocean orbs widening drastically. 'It's the old Sasuke…but how…' "Sasuke! I've missed you so much," came the warning yell followed by a glomp.

Sasuke grunted, placing a hand atop Naruto's head as everything came to him at terrifying speeds. "I can't believe I was so weak," he muttered aloud, a slight flush creeping into his cheeks. "To revert to a child-like state, che. And they made you Anbu, eh? Unbelievable."

"None of that matters now," Naruto said, his voice muffled against Sasuke's shirt. "You're back now that's all that matters." Tears brimmed in his blue eyes and threatened to spill.

A loud sigh came from parted lips before a strong pale hand brought the Anbu Captain's face up. "Ninja's don't cry, Dobe," he chastised before pushing his lips against Naruto's in a hard kiss.

Surprise took over Naruto's face seconds before he closed his eyes in submission, moaning softly. Lips parted to allow the questing tongue to tangle with his own.

With a smirk Sasuke shoved Naruto down upon the bed, crawling atop him predatorily. Hands snuck into unbuttoned pants as he placed open-mouthed kisses on the tempting tan neck.

Clothes were discarded quickly and thrown down on the hard floor, forgotten instantly.

Naruto couldn't prevent the pants that escaped past his lips as Sasuke trailed warm wet kisses down his chest, following the trail of blonde hair to his navel. A warm tongue caused him to mewl softly, his hands burying into the dark locks.

'_Kit, make him stop_,' Kyuubi's voice rang through Naruto's head, strain evident in his tone.

'Hnn…Kyuubi…what…' A loud gasp prevented him from speaking to the demon further as Sasuke gripped him tightly and stroked.

Sasuke nibbled at the seal before dipping his tongue into the exposed navel once more. "Kyuubi, come out for me," he muttered with a smirk, placing a kiss on the seal.

With a low growl Naruto was thrust into the deep recesses of his mind, his blue eyes turning a burning red.

"Uchiha brat," Kyuubi snarled, his clawed hands tightening in Sasuke's hair.

"Hmm. There you are. We have to talk, Fox," Sasuke said softly, not deterring from his ministrations.

"We'll talk after I'm done with you," Kyuubi stated in a purring tone, yanking the dark haired man up to meet his bruising lips.

With a quick turn Sasuke was under the demon fox, their eyes clashing. "I'll give you what you want in return for a favor of my own," Sasuke demanded, squeezing tightly the member in his grip.

Kyuubi growled lowly, his hand sneaking down to return the favor. "Agreed. Kit expects you to be in full working order so I'll go easy on you just this once," he added with a smirk.

"Hn. Just fuck me already," Sasuke demanded, leaning up to bite Kyuubi's neck hard enough to bruise.

Without warning Kyuubi slammed into him, causing the proud Uchiha to wince despite himself. Pain shot through his entire system, but it was quickly being replaced by overwhelming pleasure as the fox hit _the_ spot.

Loud snarls and grunts of pleasure filled the otherwise quiet of the room. Kyuubi bit down hard enough to draw blood, lapping at the life liquid dripping down Sasuke's neck.

In return Sasuke scathed his nails down his back, arching his hips up to fully feel the fox moving inside him. A hand sneaking down to grasp his neglected member caused him to freeze up seconds before he let himself go, the sticky fluid coating them both.

With a last low growl rumbling in his chest Kyuubi came inside the Uchiha, allowing his arm to let him fall atop the proud boy.

Both panted loudly each relishing the long awaited release in each other's arms. But no love was lost between the two as Kyuubi rolled off of the human boy and sat up to stare down at him, awaiting the favor he was to give.

With a sigh Sasuke sat upright as well and proceeded to tell the Kyuubi exactly what he wanted from him.

"…And Naruto must never know," Sasuke finished. "If he does and I find out, I'll find you somehow and make you regret ever being placed on this plane of existence," he added threateningly, his eyes switching to the Sharingan momentarily before those dark orbs blinked back up at Kyuubi.

"It's a bargain then," Kyuubi said with a smirk. "For what it's worth you're a good fuck," he added crudely.

They both smirked at each other, slightly kindred spirits. Without being asked Kyuubi brought back his counterpart.

"Sasuke, what…" Naruto started in confusion and anger, only to be thwarted by lips crushing his.

"You said you loved me, Dobe," Sasuke expertly changed the subject. "In my own twisted way I've come to feel the same way. Now let me show you just how much."

All protest were forgot as they picked up right where they left off.

Naruto gasped loudly as two saliva-coated fingers entered his passage. "Ah…Sasuke…"

"Relax, Naruto," Sasuke coaxed, lightly peppering soft kisses over his face and neck. "It only hurt for a second, I promise." 'Unless you're being fucked by a demon,' he added mentally, a cynical smirk coming to his lips.

"I…I trust you, Sasuke," Naruto panted, his hands coming up to cup Sasuke's face and bring him close for a loving kiss.

Unable to take anymore, Sasuke pushed past the tight ring of muscle to enter him fully.

A loud cry of pain caused the dark haired man to stop and place a gentle kiss on the swollen lips. His tongue slipped past them to play with Naruto's as the Kyuubi-container adjusted.

"M…Move please Sasuke," Naruto gasped, tearing his lips away from his lover's.

A smirk was his answer as Sasuke began to thrust slowly, speeding up when Naruto wrapped his legs around him and urged him to go faster.

Loud pants and cries once again filled the room, dying down at they came simultaneously.

"I…I love you Sasuke," Naruto said quietly, his arms wrapping around the other man's waist as he buried his face into his chest.

"I know you do," Sasuke muttered, turning them both so they lay on their sides. He felt his lover doze off and gently stroked the blonde locks. "I know you do," he repeated softly, placing a chaste kiss upon his forehead.

**YaoiILoveYaoiILoveYaoiILoveYaoi**

Naruto woke to a sore backside and a empty bed. He sat up with a start, his senses reaching out but not finding a trace of the Uchiha anywhere.

'Kyuubi, do you know where he is,' Naruto asked frantically as he pulled on his discarded pants, ignoring the mess of their lovemaking on both himself and the sheets.

The fox was uncharacteristically quiet, causing Naruto's worry to double a hundred-fold. 'Kyuubi, please…' he pleaded.

'_Dammit. Kit, he didn't want you to know… Go to the forest of death. That's all I'll tell you_.'

Naruto grabbed his shirt and pulled it on as he ran out the door. Without a word he took off at top speed to the forest of death, bypassing the guards easily and using Kyuubi's power following Sasuke's scent.

What awaited him under the large tree where they'd fought the sound nin caused him to cry out in agony.

Sasuke sat there with a peaceful look upon his face. Only the pool of blood caused by his slit wrists marring the picture he set. An envelop was pinned to the roots above him with a shiruken.

Naruto ignored it and pulled Sasuke against his chest, allowing tears to fall freely onto his cheeks. "Sasuke…Teme…"

His lifeless body was still warm, but all life had left him, not even the faintest flick of chakra left.

With shaking blood stained hands Naruto snatched the envelope from it's pinned state. The message written in perfect kanji caused him to sob louder. Throwing it down on the ground he pulled his lost lover close. "Sasuke…"

Naruto,

I know he's told you. No one could ever not give you whatever you wanted. I didn't mean to come back in the first place. I'd originally planned to take my own life once my revenge was done. It has always been so. I'm sorry. Follow me if you feel you must, but remember, Dobe, ninja's don't cry.

Sasuke

**YaoiILoveYaoiILoveYaoiILoveYaoi**

Kakashi pulled Iruka close as the chuunin allowed tears to spill onto his vest. "Iruka…"

His eye looked over at the two caskets sitting side by side, a single picture of Naruto and Sasuke together between them.

Naruto was grinning and flashing the camera a peace sign, his other arm around his teammate, while Sasuke stood there with his arms crossed and a flush on his face. Those had been happier times. Times when his three man team still existed.

Obito's eye leaked tears of sorrow as Kakashi pulled his headband up to keep the image of the two caskets in his mind forever.

The End

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I axed them both. Don't kill me! My muse told me to! Kill him! No wait! Don't kill him because I need him! How about simply maiming? Or torture? Then I can get him back later eh? ; More to come once I get off my lazy arse! Keep reading!


	4. Grey Hair

**Author's Note:** 'Cackles Evilly' Ah yes. I'm back despite popular demand. My muse has returned from his vacation and we're back in full swing! Still no requests, but I can come up with a lot through my own little perverted mind. 'Grins Evilly' Ahem. So here's another one from yours truly! Enjoy!

**Grey Hair**

Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka & Kotetsu/Izumo if you squint

Genre: Humor

Iruka sighed softly as he toyed with the single grey hair, his eyes crossing as he stared at it. 'I know I'm not getting any younger but geez.'

Pulling his hair back in it's severe ponytail he took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. His eye twitched at the sight of his lover's head peeking out of the covers of the futon.

"You were supposed to meet your team an hour ago," he stated while giving the blanket-covered bundle a sharp nudge.

His head turned to pin Iruka with a look, the sharingan twirling oh so slowly. "That means I still have another two hours," Kakashi mumbled, burrowing deeper under the warm covers.

With a sigh of disgust Iruka turned about-face and marched out the front door, slamming it shut behind him. 'Kami give me strength,' he pleaded mentally as he headed towards the Ninja Academy.

Slinking into the lounge he poured himself a cup of sludge they passed off as coffee. Muttered greetings of over worked teachers and other nin's greeted him. He simply raised his hand in greeting and took a seat next to Izumo.

The nin was happily munching on chocolate and offered Iruka some, who shook his head 'no' and watched in amazement as he continued to eat it.

"How can you so early," Raidou asked what Iruka was thinking. The other nin was watching in as much awe as Iruka was.

"Hmm," Izumo looked up with a questioning look, licking his fingers clean.

"Never mind," Raidou muttered, standing with a sigh. "Hey, Iruka, tell Kakashi that he still owe's me twenty bucks from yesterday."

"Sure, Raidou-san," Iruka agreed, downing the last of his coffee before standing himself. "Would you please remind Genma-san that he has to do a lecture in senbon safety to my class next week?"

"Will do," Raidou promised with a wave. "Although don't know how much good it'll do with him always chewing on one," he muttered on his way out the door.

All of the teacher's groaned simultaneously as the clock struck eight. With collective sighs and grumbles they all filed out and to their respected class rooms.

Iruka sat down at his desk and rifled through the papers he'd graded yesterday, walking around and placing them on his students desk. He'd dreaded today two weeks ago and he dreaded it now.

He was teaching his class how to throw shiruken.

**YaoiILoveYaoiILoveYaoiILoveYaoiILoveYaoi**

Iruka sighed tiredly as he entered his apartment. His eye was still twitching. Hell, his whole body was twitching, having been on edge for five hours. Over a dozen kids throwing shiruken and many almost being embedded in his person due to their inexperience. Not to mention his new Naruto, Konohamaru, attempting to throw it with his eyes closed.

The exhausted teacher walked by the fridge, only to pause and backtrack a couple of steps. Amidst the cards and crude drawings and colorings a note on lavender paper stood out glaringly.

A crude drawing of a dolphin was on the top with a quick note stating that Kakashi had been called on a mission followed by another drawing of a scarecrow. That was it, just a 'Went On A Mission, Be Back Soon'.

Shaking his head, Iruka wondered why he expected more from his lover of seven months. With a half-smile he reached up to trace the dolphin sitting oh-so innocently atop the short note, and then trailed that same finger down to trace the scarecrow.

Kakashi had never given any indication that he wanted more that what they had. No words of love had ever passed from either of their lips. Although now that he thought about it Kakashi had been acting strangely the past week. Well, stranger, considering the silver-haired Jounin as already strange.

He seemed to be deep in thought all the time, not just playing the bored man he always did. And that ghastly orange book hadn't made an appearance all week. If that wasn't bordering on strange Iruka didn't know what did.

Slipping into the bathroom, Iruka splashed water on his face and glanced in the mirror. He blinked rapidly before inching closer, his gaze on a few strands of hair that'd managed to escape his ponytail. Three grey wiry hairs hung their mockingly. He swore he could hear them laughing at him.

He wasn't that old was he? Maybe it was just premature due to stress. Or perhaps some of Kakashi's hair had gotten tangled in his? A experimental tug confirmed that the hair was indeed his own.

Groaning loudly, he turned away from the mirror and vigorously rubbed at his face before stepping out of the small cubicle. 'Kakashi's probably giving them to me,' he thought angrily, stalking out the front door with a slam. 'How dare he make me fall in love with him. Stupid Jounin.'

Iruka stopped dead in his tracks, causing a person behind him to grumble as they quickly skirted around. 'Wait a minute. I…LOVE…Kakashi? When did that happen?'

"Hey, Iruka-kun, you're heading to the mission room right," Kotetsu's voice behind him jerked him from his musings.

The nin lost in though jumped guiltily and couldn't repress the blush that crept into his face. "Ah, yeah," he mumbled.

Kotetsu stared at him for a full minute before simply shrugging and holding out a file folder. "Could you give this to Izumo for me?"

"Sure," Iruka agreed, taking the thick manila folder.

This time it was Kotetsu who blushed, the pink just evident under the bandage. "And…Well…Just tell him that I'm sorry I can't make it today but we'll do it tomorrow okay?"

Iruka nodded, watching as the flustered nin disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves. With a shrug he continued on his way, his mind whirling around the newfound idea of loving a certain sharingan user.

**YaoiILoveYaoiILoveYaoiILoveYaoiILoveYaoi**

Watching other's proved to be quite comical, Iruka decided as he watched Kotetsu attempting to pacify Izumo. The nin had been upset when Iruka delivered the folder and the message from Kotetsu. It quickly turned into anger and he'd been snapping at everyone that day, much unlike the Izumo they all knew.

Iruka's sensitive ears picked up something about rings and dinner, but the rest was said in more hushed tones before Izumo stalked out with Kotetsu trailing after him. Everyone who'd halted in their duties to watch this episode had returned to what they'd been doing previously.

'I have to talk to him,' Iruka decided. 'I can't just keep skirting around it now that I know how I really feel.'

"Afternoon, Iru-Chan," a voice drawled above him. The nin in question jumped bodily before his eyes darted up to meet Kakashi's. Only Kakashi called him Iru-Chan, but normally he saved it for when they were alone.

Iruka's smile was strained as he took the mission report from those pale fingers. "Ah, thank you, Kakashi. Um…After my shift I need to talk to you, alright?"

That one eye curved into an inverted U. "Indeed, I need to speak to you as well, Iru-Chan."

"Screw it, you two go ahead," a nin to Iruka's right said with a wave, his tan face bored. "Mission room's slow tonight so go do whatcha gotta do. I can take over."

"Are you coming then, Iru-Chan," Kakashi called out from the doorway, having already gotten that far without hearing the rest of the nin's conversation.

Iruka felt a blush creep into his face at the sudden silence of the mission room and glared them all back into motion. He stood and strode to where Kakashi stood in a bored pose. Snatching his hand in his own he half dragged the Jounin into a deserted classroom.

"Why do you have to make things difficult," he half snarled at the silver-haired man before him. "Never mind that. I…Erm…"

Iruka scratched at the scar on his nose nervously, his eyes darting away only to return to that mask-covered face. He jumped bodily to find Kakashi's headband pulled up to reveal the sharingan.

"I…What exactly do you feel for me," Iruka blurted, ignoring his sudden urge to trace that scar like he'd done a thousand times before. "I just need to know if all we've got is simply physical or something more," he added softly, his fingers twitching. He wanted so badly to pull down that damn mask so he could see his full expression.

He didn't have to, for Kakashi pulled it down of his own inclination. It pooled around his neck in a black puddle, revealing sharp set features. "What exactly brought this on, Iruka?"

"Erm…These," Iruka muttered, pointing at the grey hair that had been on his mind all day.

Kakashi leaned forward to wrap them around his fingers, a small grin slipping across his lips. "Iru-Chan, what we do causes high stress levels. It was bound to happen."

"Easy for you to say, you're already completely grey," Iruka said huffily, brushing Kakashi's hand aside. "It's not like anyone's going to notice yours."

"Well, to answer your question, I have one of my own. How do you feel about me? Answer me truthfully because I have a lot ridding on this, Iruka," Kakashi added quietly, his mis-matched eyes capturing Iruka's.

"I…I love you," Iruka confessed. "And I know it may never be enough. Or that you might not be able to love me back, but you wanted the truth right?"

"Hmm. One more question." Kakashi scratched at the back of his head nervously, his eyes straying away from Iruka's. "I'd meant to do it in a…ah…better setting…but…"

With a shrug Kakashi reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out a silver ring with two dolphin's meeting, their noses touching. "Umino Iruka, would you marry me?"

Iruka stared at him in utter shock and disbelief. "Huh," was the only thing he could manage to stutter out.

The Jounin before him scratched at his head again, shrugging as his eyes met Iruka's. "I know it's probably unheard of but I believe Izumo and Kotetsu are requesting it from the Hokage. We can always try I guess…"

Tears filled Iruka's eyes seconds before he threw himself at Kakashi, who caught him with a soft smile. He cradled the Chuunin against him and buried his face into that tan neck. "Can I take that as a yes," he whispered, placing a soft kiss at the nape of his lovers neck.

A quick nod was the only answer he needed. "I thought you didn't want me anymore because you've been acting so weird lately," Iruka muttered.

"I'll never stop wanting you. I love you, Iruka. My little dolphin."

"And I love you, my scarecrow."


	5. If Only Part 1

**Author's Note**: (Sighs) Okies, here's the deal. I just got my first actual request from an anonymous reviewer who calls themselves "guy". They requested a Naruto X Gamakichi fic. At first I was like "How the hell am I gonna write this?!?! They stayed within the rules because they do know each other, I mean Naruto summons him for cripes sake!" But they didn't leave any specific details and I can't get a hold of them because of the fact that their anonymous. Which means that it gives me full reign to write it as I please. Thus it's going to be one-sided on Gamakichi's part. XD Anywho, here I go. -- And guy if you do read this hope you like it. If not, leave me more details as to what you wanted it to be like and I'll start again from scratch. Ja Ne!

**If Only…**

Pairings: Naruto/Gamakichi (one-sided)

& Onesided Pakkun/Kakashi If You Squint

Genre: Drama

Deep within the recesses of the summoning world a lone orange frog sat, pondering thoughts he knew no summoning animal should have. But all summonee's had them, right? I mean, it was natural to become attached wasn't it?

Sure he'd never gotten this attached to Jiraiya but that kid was always annoying and now he was an old peeping tom. A frown creased his brow as Gamakichi allowed those thoughts to whirl around in his head.

A flashing image of his thoughts in his ever present orange jumpsuit caused the orange hopper to shake his head. A dog that looked too familiar came walking by.

"Yo. What's on your mind," Pakkun asked as he plopped down, giving Gamakichi a long lazy look.

"Do you love Kakashi," he blurted out, wincing slightly at his outburst.

Pakkun sighed deeply and gazed over the active pond. "That's dangerous thinking, kid. We have no right to feel that way about our summoners. Summoners come and go. They die off and we gain new ones. Humans are fragile you know." A dark look came over the pug's face. "Sometimes too fragile. Well, ja ne."

With a shake of his fur the pug was gone, leaving a still troubled frog in his wake.

Gamakichi snorted to himself and hopped into the pond causing a large splash to erupt causing the fish to glare at him. At least as much as the fish could with their large glassy eyes.

A tingling pricked his skin and Gamakichi pushed his senses out to touch that feeling. 'Naruto… I can't be with you, but I can be there for you. No matter how much it hurts.'

Sighing mentally, Gamakichi allowed himself to be pulled into the human world. Ready for the friendly banter and familiar face and feeling of his never to be love.

**Author's Note:** Gah! I'm sorry it's so short and if it sucks! I just can't get into that pairing but I tried! Please don't maim me! Take my old muse! It's his fault for leaving me!


	6. Guy's Author's Note

**Author's Note:** Okies so I got a few reviews from guy telling me what they would like so I'm going to try to post a longer one of Gamakichi and Naruto, maybe make him human? I put a question mark cuz I'm thinking that's what guy would like to see? And thank you for so many reviews guy! I love reviews but what fanfiction author doesn't. And you wanted him to become human right? I think I would be booted if I attempted bestiality. :p So leave me another review with a yes or a no eh? If you like I'll take down my previous one but this one your requesting might take me a while so pretty please be patient with my slow arse. :P Until the next chappie, IDG out!


	7. If Only Part 2

**Author's Note: **Eh eh eh… Yeah… Here it is after a long wait. Please forgive me! A new job and reality got in the way! Sorry bout that guy! But here it is and I had to make him human cuz I didn't want to get kicked offa fanfiction for bestiality. I rather like this site. But I did manage to squeeze in some citrus for you. Hope you like it and sorry again for the wait! Oh and I apologize if Gamakichi's a little outta character I tried to get him in character as much as possible but you just don't see much of him in the series.

**If Only…**

**Part 2**

Pairings: Naruto/Gamakichi

Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst

'What the hell… Ugh I don't feel so good…' Gamakichi stared up dizzily at his blonde haired summoner, who gawked back at him. The toad's stomach rolled violently and he leaned forward on his hands to empty his stomach of its contents.

"Ah! Hey, are you okay," Naruto asked, leaning down to rub his back.

"Why…Why do I feel…so heavy," Gamakichi asked breathlessly, spitting on the already soiled ground. With a groan he brought up his hand to cover his face…and froze. 'Wait a minute…'

Naruto also went stiff, staring down at the bare pale back. "G-Gamakichi…" he questioned softly.

The pale boy kneeling on the ground brought both his hands up to stare at them with wide golden eyes. "I…I'm…human?" A yell escaped past his lips as excruciating pain swept through his new body, causing him to lose consciousness.

The young ninja stared down at the slender odd boy now lying on the ground, bare as the day he was born. His voice had sounded just like Gamakichi's, but he was obviously not a toad.

Cursing softly he sent out a spike of chakra to inform Kakashi to come immediately.

Within half a minute his sensei was at his side, his lazy eye looking from Naruto to the pretty boy lying in the dirt.

"I summoned Gamakichi and he came out," Naruto told Kakashi softly, gently smoothing the long vivid orange and blue streaked hair.

(Insert my pathetic explanation of WHY Gamakichi's a human now. -_-)

"Hmm." Kakashi whipped out his Icha Icha novel, his eyes wandering the pages as he spoke. "That's because he is Gamakichi. This happens once in a million times for every generation of summons. He's obviously distressed about something to the point that he's been chosen to be the one outta the million."

"W-What," was the Kyuubi containers ingenious response, his crystal blue eyes widening dramatically.

"We'll call off this search for now and return to Konoha. Pakkun couldn't trace his scent beyond the river." Pocketing his much loved book, Kakashi leaned down to gently pick up the now human Gamakichi.

Naruto shot to his feet and unzipped his trademark coat hastily. "H-Here," he muttered, holding out his coat while glancing away.

Kakashi's eye curved into an inverted U. "I'm afraid you'll have to put it on him, my hands are full at the moment."

With a grunt and a blush creeping into his face, the blonde chibi gently slid those thin long arms through the holes and zipped it up, effectively covering him from his neck down to the tops of his thighs.

Once that was accomplished they took off into the trees. Naruto bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. 'Our only lead on Sasuke and we come out empty handed once again! Dammit!'

Kakashi merely smiled at Kotetsu and Izumo as they walked through the gates. The two nin gawked at the beautiful creature he held cradled in his arms, their mouths making a motion similar to a fish.

A worried and frustrated Naruto ignored the two as he followed Kakashi's back, his eyes on the pale slender legs that bounced with each step. Man, Boss was gonna give him hell…

They reached the Hokage Tower in minutes, Kakashi tapping on the door with his foot before nudging it open.

"This had better be good," Tsunade growled, the mountains of paperwork on her desk causing it to groan under the strain. Glancing up, her eyebrows raised at Kakashi's package. "Who the hell is that?"

"Gamakichi," Naruto blurted out. "I summoned him and he was human! What's wrong with him?!?"

"Set him here," Tsunade stated, sweeping the stack of paper off of her desk with a swipe of her arm.

The older nin stood there in a slouch and watched lazily as Tsunade examined him. Naruto, however, hopped up and down in place, looking ready to jump out of his own skin.

With a sigh Tsunade slumped back down into her chair. "Other than chakra depletion and slight malnourishment there's nothing wrong with him. It's amazing. I've heard of this but never seen it before. Take him to the hospital and once he's fully recovered bring him back here. Kakashi I want you to come back here, Naruto you're relived from any more missions until this is figured out."

With a quick nod Kakashi gathered Gamakichi back up and he and Naruto exited, leaving Tsunade alone in her destroyed office.

Naruto sat in the sterile room staring at a face he'd memorized in the eight hours he'd been there. The thin lips pulled down in a frown, small pert nose that twitched occasionally, thickly-lashed lids that hid those almond-shaped golden eyes fluttered.

Nurses would slip in every hour or so to take his vitals and tell Naruto that when he woke up he should notify them immediately.

A soft groan caused him to jerk out of his daze. A pale hand lifted only to drop back down onto the bed sheets.

The blonde was at Gamakichi's bedside in an instant, staring down at the pained looking face. Lashes lifted, golden meeting azure. "Naruto," Gamakichi sighed, eyes closing once more. "What…What happened…"

"Are you okay now," he asked anxiously, ignoring the question.

One lone eye opened to stare back at him in annoyance. "Of course I'm just great. My head's splitting open and my body aches. A human body that I have no idea how I got, by the way."

"Kakashi-sensei said it only happens like once in a million times. So…what's bothering you? Cuz we can fix it and then you can be all froggy again before Boss finds out," Naruto added quickly, a hand coming up to scratch at the back of his head.

Gamakichi closed his eye once more, features twisting in pain. "You really wanna know what's 'bothering me'? First you tell me how you feel about Sasuke. Really feel about him. None of that 'he's just my friend' shit."

Silence filled the room, so heavy that it caused the ears to ring. "I asked you first," Naruto stubbornly pouted.

A sigh, followed by a waving of a pale hand had Naruto inching closer. Still the hand waved him closer still, until he was pressed against the side of the bed.

"How about instead of telling you I just show you. Just remember I'm already injured," Gamakichi grunted, face grimacing at the twisting of his insides.

"What," the clueless blonde asked, leaning over farther to catch his words.

Lids lifted once more to pin him with that golden stare. Those eyes held pain, yes, but also fear, lust, and adoration.

A thin hand lifted to tangle into the unruly mop of blonde atop Naruto's head, causing his eyes to widen. "G-Gamakichi," he questioned softly.

Tears welled in beautiful golden eyes to spill unchecked down flushed cheeks. Lids slid shut as he shook his head. "I can't be your summoning animal anymore. I let my emotions get in my way, and now I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry, Naruto," Gamakichi whispered, lifting his head to place a gentle kiss on those parted lips.

When he would've pulled away, arms slid across his bare back to pull him against that warm chest. Lips clumsily pressed against his as a warm pink tongue darted out to lick at his closed lips.

A shot of pain caused Gamakichi to cry out as his back bowed. His body felt as if fire was shooting through his veins. He heard Naruto's voice distantly crying out his name, wishing he could respond as he was pulled into that black void.

When he came to, he was once more at home in his four legged body. A sigh broke past his lips as he looked around the familiar hospital room. (Wait a minute. Do frogs have lips? For sake of argument let's just say they do.)

As his eyes fell on the orange-clad human staring at him he flinched bodily.

"Ah wait," Naruto protested. "Before you poof back, let me talk, okay?" Hands twisted together in his lap as he looked everywhere but at the frog in question. "I…I don't want to lose you," he muttered. A blush slipped across whiskered cheeks. "I know it's totally selfish of me, but I want to keep you as my summoning animal. And we're bound by the contract, right?"

Gamakichi closed his eyes and buried all of the pain deep inside. It had become almost easy at this point. Practice makes perfect. "Right. After all, can't let something so trivial get in the way of my job. When you need me, simply call."

A hand on his back caused his eyes to pop open and look upwards to find that blonde head bending down. A soft chaste kiss was placed upon his head.

"Thank you, Gamakichi. I'm sorry for everything," Naruto muttered.

"Don't, kid. Just drag that emo's ass back here and we'll call it even," Gamakichi said in his usual snide tone, even as his heart thudded painfully in his chest.

After all, some things are just never meant to be.

**Author's Note: **It sucked I know! And they didn't end up together in the end! And it took forever for me to get it up! Forgive me! *Hides in a pile of plot bunnies* Um, more to come if I can find the time.


End file.
